This is a continuation of a research training program designed to enhance the chances for success of ethnic minority students in the biomedical sciences. The research efforts supported by MBS serve as the nucleus of a growing research program at NSU. The program is designed to attack the traditional social barriers which discourage minority students from entering the biomedical sciences. Additionally, it serves as a positive influence in changing the intellectual climate of the University. Research training will be provided for 11 or more minority students on three projects conducted by Dr. VanDenbos, Dr. Smith, and Dr. Robertson. Karen Wilde who presently serves as Assistant to the Director and coordinator for student activities will aid in the recruitment and selection of new student participants as well as coordinating symposia, budget, and other more routine administrative work. Her position has materially strengthened the NSU program.